


Another Day

by LittleSaikin



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Luke, It'll hopefully go into season 2 main series, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shooting eachother, beta story we're gonna die like men, honestly i wanna say ill start updating once a month but im a liar half the time, nick still has low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSaikin/pseuds/LittleSaikin
Summary: I saw someone do if Nick and Luke met in the apocalypse, and I wanted to do my own turn on it, so yeah!





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980786) by [determinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determinant/pseuds/determinant). 



> Note: Courtney is my own turn on Nick's mom cause well, she's not talked about much.

The path was bland and narrow, walked upon many times. 

So many times where you notice small details to tell how long to the end of the path.

There's never lurkers on the path. No life either besides the trio.

Peter, Courtney, and Nick. A family surviving, in the world filled with wondering dead.

"Sweetie? You've been awfully quiet, are you sick?" Courtney asked looking at her grown-up boy, without hesitation, he picked up the pace. 

"I'm fine," Nick replied opening his eyes to look at his mom for a second before looking back at the path.

"Alright, if you say so." Courtney sighed as she continued her conversation with her brother, despite them being awfully quiet, it felt like a normal conversation, like a topic you haven't touched for years, despite for them, it was only around four maybe five months since that happened.

Nick though stayed silent the whole time only sparing a glance every minute or so silence

When they reached the end of the path they got to the small cliff that you could easily jump down from without getting hurt, I mean it only got to Nick's knees, so of course, it was safe. On the small cliff, there was a tree, and a bench in front of the Tree looking at the small makeshift beach. 

When you jumped down from the small cliff you could walk little forwards, there were stones arranged so people could pass by without getting their pant legs and shoes wet.

"I can set up our fishing stations. Keep an eye out for lurkers." Pete said as he walked past the tree and jumped down onto the ground level beneath the small cliff and he started setting out some spears to knack the fishes with. Setting out the cooler bag they brought with them, he inspected the spears making sure they were fine. He placed the cooler bag in the middle before turning around and speaking up. "I'm finished expecting everything and a little bit of the surroundings, now we can get to spearfishing." Pete smiled handing Courtney and Nick their fishing rods.

Pete went to the other side of the river to collect fish.

Courtney went on the stepping stones, and when she was in the middle, she then was ready to collect fish

Nick stayed where he was till they were all positioned, and already starting to collect fish, before Pete could say anything he walked to near the water and also started.

What felt like forever for Nick was only an hour and a half. Thankfully, no lurkers disturbed their fishing. 

Pete finally spoke up, "Alright, I think that's enough fishing for today. This could at least last us maybe a week." Pete said as he watched Courtney hop to the other side, Nick making sure his mother didn't fall by holding her hand. Pete followed and Nick also helped him to make sure he didn't fall and break his nose. 

"Alright, can I have the spears?" Pete asked as he got an 'Okay!' from Courtney and a 'Whatever' from Nick, earning a small glare from Courtney, while they handed him their spears.

Pete chuckled as he picked up the bag of fishes they caught. "Good work today," Pete said as he picked up the bag, zipping it so they could stay cool.

"Alright, let's go!" Courtney said, as she was already at the beginning to the path she walked off as Nick followed, shortly after Pete followed with the spears and fish.

Pete caught up with the two, who were waiting for side by side for him since he was a little slow.

Nick once more spaced out but was brought back to reality by hearing a bird. Though when he heard his mom talking about Nick as a kid and how he did stuff and inspired to be like his uncle, he groaned.

"There's never dead nor livin' on this path. I'm going up ahead." Nick said as an excuse to get away, so he sped off with the gun, leaving his uncle and mother to watch him go off to the distance.

When he sped off, his silence from the whole day lingered to affect the two adults. 

"I forgot to ask earlier today, did you fight with him this morning?" Courtney asked turning her attention to her brother. 

"I can't always be nice uncle Pete. You know this." Peter replied, confirming he did. Moving a hand to itch his upper beard above his lips. Courtney took note of this.

"What's it like to have a beard?" Courtney asked making Pete stop itching his beard to glance at his sister before looking back at the path. 

"Why do you always ask this?" Pete asked his sister, for what felt like the hundred times. She always asked that question ever since he grew a beard.

"Because!" Courtney replied with a smile, Courtney was a joker, before. Now, she was less of a joker, unless they weren't in a scary situation.

"Oh, come on, Court." Pete replied sighing, "Let's just get to Nick, and not make him wait." Pete said causing Courtney to nod. 

"Alright, we should speed up then, since Nick was speed walking, basically running, and we're just, walking slowly," Courtney said as she saw Pete speed up, by a lot.

Matching his pace, maybe a little slower, they eventually got to a large rock with a birds nest placed on it, that was the marker for almost half way there.

While they were speed walking, they heard a gunshot, panic, of course, racing through Courtney's heart since her son was up ahead, she sprinted up ahead, causing, Pete to follow, slightly slower cause the fish. Finally, Nick and another boy came into view for them both.

Pete rushed to Nick, watching Courtney inspect her son, while Nick tried getting her off him. "Did you shot him?" Pete asked looking at the man clutching his leg, which was bleeding. And there was a gunshot earlier.

"Accidentally, yeah..." Nick replied watching the fear in his mother's eye turn into shock, then quickly anger. 

"You did what?! Pete! Make sure he's alive!" Courtney said as Pete crouched by the boy, inspecting him, he quickly saw the man was in a state of shock.

"Hey, kid, you alive?" Pete asked as the man's eyes trailed up to Petes. He opened his mouth to say something but nodded.

"I, uh, yeah... Just, shot." The boy replied as Pete nodded before turning his head to Courtney.

"Nick, give your mom the gun and take the spears and bag," Pete said as Nick handed Courtney the gun which she did take. Nick picked up the bag and spears as Pete, looked at the guy, "Alright, I'm going to carry you back to our camp so we can patch up your wound. It'll be alright." Pete said as the guy nodded, "I'm Peter Joseph Randell, that's my sister, Courtney," Peter said motioning to Courtney as she gave a smile to them, "and her son, or better known as the guy who shot you, Nick." Pete said glancing at Nick, who shot him a glare before looking back at the path.

"It's nice to meet some friendly folks, I'm Luke," Luke said as Pete nodded, Courtney piping up in their conversation.

"It's lovely to meet you, Luke, I promise we'll heal your leg up, and also, sorry for my son shooting," Courtney said as Luke shook his head,

"It's fine, I doubt he meant to shoot me," Luke said with a smile, this, of course, made Nick look away from the group guilt dropping in his stomach, he did mean to shoot Luke. But it was only cause he thought...

Wait... "Do you guys hear that?" Nick asked as Pete nodded, Courtney looked around before glancing behind them. Nothing was there, that's when the bush rattled, causing them to look at it, Courtney steadied her gun ready to not shoot it but crush it's a skull in.

But only a dog came out. With a dead squirrel in the mouth. Courtney watched the dog look at them, growl and run away. Turning back to where they needed to go she walked off, the dead squirrel definitely putting a damp in her mood, Nick following her pace, so they were up ahead, Nick probably trying to lighten her mood.

Pete followed, noticing Luke's silence, making sure he was alive, he nodded, since he was, Pete continued walking.

After a bit, they finally got to where they had been staying. Entering the house, Pete imminently walked into where the kitchen was. He set Luke on a counter as Nick walked in with a first aid kit.

"Oh, uh hey Uncle Pete. Good timing, I guess. I got you the First-Aid-Kit." Nick muttered putting it next to Luke. 

Pete nodded, "Thanks." He spoke as he opened the first aid kit, and rolled up Luke's jean up on his right leg, so he could inspect the bullet wound. Gagging a little Nick exited the room and walked up the stairs where he saw his mom watching him walk up the stairs. 

Raising a brow, before he could speak up, his mom started talking. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked, sadly staring down the stairs. She felt bad for the man.

Nick glanced downstairs, he bit his left thumbs nail, a nervous habit of his, before his mom could tell him that he shouldn't bite on his fingernails he spoke up, "I... I don't know..."

Nick looked at her before quickly going into his room. He had the biggest since Courtney didn't want a big room and Pete didn't really care. The biggest room also came with the largest bed.

Courtney heard him close the door, sighing when he did so, she walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, surprisingly, Luke was already being bandaged up, though he was asleep, probably fell asleep while being carried.

"He going to be okay?" Courtney asked as Pete looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Of course, he's going to be fit as a fiddle. But... Where's he going to sleep? I'd feel bad if we left him on the counter or couch." Pete said with shrug, Courtney glanced over.

"Nick does have the biggest room and bed." Courtney brought up, though Pete quickly responded.

"Maybe Luke would try and kill em' cause Nick shot the poor fella. Though he does sound like a nice kid." Pete said glancing at Luke's sleeping figure.

"Nick has had sleepovers before where he shared a bed with someone, so I doubt he would mind. Besides, your bed is not comfortable, not fit for someone with a wound, my bed, em, don't know how I would feel about giving him my bed, but I could. And that leaves Nick." Courtney shrugged, "I'll ask him, keep an eye on Luke." Courtney said before leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs, leaving Pete without an 'ok.'

A light knock was placed on Nick's door, which Nick responded with an 'Mhm' as a way to say come in. Which Courtney did. "Sweetie? Would you be okay sharing your bed with Luke, like a sleepover? Since you have the biggest bed and body-sized pillow?" Courtney asked as Nick glanced at her.

It was his fault the guy got shot, so it was his responsibility. "Sure, whatever," Nick said going back to playing chess against himself.

Courtney nodded and exited the room, walking down the stairs she leaned in the kitchen, "He said yes! Bring him to Nick's room." Courtney said kind of surprising Pete.

"Really? Damn, I did not expect that." Pete muttered before picking Luke up and carefully bringing him up the stairs into Nick's room, and setting Luke gently on the bed.

Nick and Pete had a small eye contact but it was nothing, Pete exited the room, closing the door, gently.

Hours passed by and Luke still wasn't awake, he probably hadn't slept for days. Pete made sure Luke wasn't going to die, he had enough blood and he would have turned by now. So it was safe to sleep in the bed.

Crawling in the bed, Nick kinda felt awkward sharing a bed, with someone he shot and only knows the first name of. Though he quickly fell asleep. He left his hat on his desk so it wouldn't poke Luke at all.

.  
.  
.

At probably 1:30 AM Luke opened his eyes, he felt something soft on his hand, opening his eyes, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, realizing his hand was in someone's hair he quickly removed it. Curiosity took over him so he peered over, not really being able to tell, but he could tell that they were stretching and probably about to roll over, so he quickly moved, and as he assumed, they did roll over. He came to the conclusion that it was the guy who shot him.

Nick, was that his name? Either way he didn't know what to do, he laid back, the pain in his leg had died down, it still hurt like hell, but still. Closing his eyes, he drifted to the realm of unconsciousness.


	2. Author Note- Small apology!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an Author Note.

Hiya, it's Sai. Creator of this book. UH 

Next chapter may be soon??? Honestly, don't trust me. With TWDG being over I want to write fanfiction for it more. So, yeah.

Also this is now a beta story we're gonna die like men, Sorry for the small chapter.


End file.
